


Expectations

by CaptRocket



Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven Challenge [5]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Pep Talk, needing encouragement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: Evelyn gets a late night visit from Adam.Day 3 Mirror & Day 4 Strong for the #31daysofwayhaven challenge on tumblr.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956121
Kudos: 7





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really happy to write about my other MC, Evelyn Martin. This is my first for her and her LI, Adam. She’s much different than Emma who’s angsty and loving. Eve is full of snark and pent up emotions. Hopefully more from Evelyn & Adam soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoy!

It had been months since my encounter with Murphy. The vampire was still in hiding with no clues of his whereabouts. The Agency – well, my mum – had reassured me that they were using every resource they had to try to locate him. The though of him still out there, his threats of finding me again still haunted my dreams no matter how hard I tried to push them deep down inside. 

Then there was the maa-alused and their leader, Falk, that the Unit Bravo team had encountered after several humans as well as supernaturals were stricken by illness. Luckily, the team had been able to resolve that but convincing the maa-alused to sign a treaty with the Agency and all them to be protected. Although, Falk’s warning about the rogue leader of the supernaturals still ate at my thoughts. 

And now…the Trappers.

Running my hand through my hair, I sighed heavily. When did my life get so screwed up? 

Turning the knob, I let the cold water hit my hands as I cupped them beneath the sink faucet. Leaning forward, I splashed the cold water across my face. It was going to be a really long day. With very little sleep the night before due to filling out a mountain of reports for the Agency, I still had to prepare for my real job as detective for the town of Wayhaven. 

I rested my hands on each side of the bathroom sink as I closed my eyes, trying to steady myself. There was a time that I thought I was strong. That I could handle anything that was thrown my way and I’ve done a pretty damn good job of it until recently. Who knew that one unordinary murder would turn into something this bizarre? Sending a curve ball at me that I couldn’t even hit. I let out a faint chuckle.

Maybe I should reconsider playing on the police department’s softball team any longer.

Lifting my head, I stared at the mirror in front of me. Well, I would stare at it if it wasn’t covered with a heavy, thick towel. Sure, Falk told me that he wouldn’t make any more surprised, nighttime visits without some warning, but it was still weird. 

Leaving the bathroom, I made my way towards the bed and stopped when I heard someone knocking at my door.

_Oh, God…please don’t be Douglas._

Covering my mouth as I yawned, I made my way through my small apartment to the door. Opening the door I could feel the air being pulled from my lungs as I was greeted by icy green eyes staring back at me on the other side of the doorway. His ever present frown on his face as he looked down at me.

“Detective.” He looked down both ends of the hallway before turning back to me. “Maybe you should check who is on the other side of the door before opening. You’re not even armed.”

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. “Come here to baby proof my apartment now?” 

I turned around and walked back into my living room. I paused to place my hands on my hips as I turned back to find him still standing at the threshold of my apartment. His arms folded across his chest as he stared at me.

“What? Do I need to invite you in?” He didn’t answer. “I thought Nate said all of that stuff was bullshit.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Adam groaned as he kept staring at me with those damn green eyes. 

_Sweet lord he was gorgeous. He could read ingredients from a recipe book and I would be wet and wanting him._

“It’s polite manners to invite a visitor into their residence.”

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow and scoffed. “Please. Come in, Commanding Agent.”

_If he’s going to insist on calling me ‘Detective’ every time he addresses me then turnabout is fair play, you smug bastard._

I watched Adam take that long stride into my apartment and push the door closed behind him. I swear every time I’m near him I either want to shoot him again or I want to rip his clothes off and jump him. Right now, I’m walking a fine line between both. I could teeter off this tightrope and land on either side and I’d be all right with which ever way it went. 

“Did you need something?” I asked as he lifted my hand to behind my head to pull the elastic band from my hair. The tension of having him here now and the thought of only getting four hours of sleep before I had to report for work at the station was making my headache worse. “I’m tired and really not in the mood.”

He stepped forward and stopped in front of me. Only a couple of steps and I could be running my fingers down that –

_Stop it, Eve! What the hell is wrong with you?_

“I wanted to come and talk to you since I hadn’t had a chance earlier. You left the warehouse before I had a chance.”

I didn’t respond to him. I just stood there, staring at him. 

Clearing his throat, he was the one that pulled his eyes from her and began to look around my living room. I’m sure he noticed that every mirror or reflective surface in here was covered up. He turned back to look at me with a nod. 

“I’m going to bed if you’re not going to say anything.” Throwing a thumb over my shoulder, I let out a sigh. “You can either join me or get out.”

There’s that smirk on his face again. One of these days I’m going to knock that off him.

“I came to tell you that the treaty was signed with the maa-alused and we’re working with finding them a new location. I felt that you were owed an update about the situation.”

“Mum already told me,” I said. “You really didn’t have to come this far to let me know.”

“It’s not that far.”

I was about to say that the drive was long drive from the warehouse to my apartment but for a vampire it really was like walking across the room for them. I must be tired if I’m not in the mood to argue with him.

“Right.” Nodding, I covered my mouth to yawn. “Thank you for the update, I appreciate it. Is there anything else or…?”

He stared down at me as he pushed his hands deep into his pea coat’s pockets. “I…we…the team felt that you should know that with everything you have been introduced to the last several months that you have been a great asset to Unit Bravo as our liaison.”

My eyes narrowed as I looked at him. “Um…thank you.”

“You’ve shown a great strength that is rare in – “

“Humans?”

He shook his head. “Or supernaturals.”

“Not real strong. I got my ass kicked by those trappers,” I said, folding my arms across my chest. 

“I wasn’t talking physical strength, Detective. It’s not always about that.” 

He took a step forward to stand with only a few feet between us. I could almost reach out and touch him where he stood now. Biting my lower lip, I slowly nodded my head, unsure how I could respond. I tend to get snippy when I’m exhausted. 

“Thank you.”

Adam nodded as he pulled his hands back out of his pockets. I felt a warmth radiating across my body from where he placed his hand on my shoulder.

“You are welcome, Detective.”

As I found myself slowly losing touch with reality as I stared up into those green eyes, I was finding it harder to think. Before I knew what I was doing myself, I stepped back from him. His hand slowly lowered back to his side.

“Good night, Detective.”

I watched him turn and make his way to the door. 

“Good night,” I said, finally finding my voice. 

He looked back over his shoulder as he opened the door to my apartment. Smiling, I ran my fingers through my hair to push it back.

“Commanding Agent.”

Adam nodded and stepped over the threshold to enter the hallway. “Lock your doors,” he said before pulling the door shut behind him. 

Walking over to the door, I locked the knob then the deadbolt. Spinning around, I rested my back against the door and blew out a heavy breath. 

I really don’t feel that strong. I’ve let Murphy kick my ass and escape after he nearly took half my arm with him. I let the maa-alused beat me up when they broke inside. Even the trappers nearly electrocuted me before Felix saved me. I am far from strong but hearing Adam say it for a moment – even a brief one – made me think that there was still a chance for me. 

_One day. I hope one day I live up to everyone’s expectations of who they think I am._


End file.
